


A Student's Life

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Education, Exams, Free Verse, Poetry, Short, Students, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: The only life I knewContinues as usual,Does not wait for meOr allow me time to grieve.





	A Student's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I fucked up on my finals. On an easy paper, no less. It's the lowest I've ever gotten and I can't take it back.

The only life I knew was  
Before exam scripts and tests  
Marked with red crosses  
And circled with finality

The only life I knew was  
Full of criticism and failure,  
Of striving for the perfect score  
That will satisfy and please

The only life I knew  
Offered no future for me  
No hope of being free  
From these expectations

 

The only life I knew was  
A 2-year long marathon  
On the very edge of finishing  
I stumbled. I fell.

The only life I knew was  
Only worth this much  
To fail at the very end  
What do I amount to?

The only life I knew was  
Going to be ended soon  
Maybe later, maybe next year  
When will I give in? 

 

The only life I knew  
Continues as usual,  
Does not wait for me  
Or allow me time to grieve.


End file.
